Biometrics are collected from candidates for collection, such as a passing person and a user of institutions, the collected information is analyzed statistically, and there is the method of information processing which guesses the tendency of a passing person and a user. Furthermore, based on the guessed tendency, there is a method of providing a user with the information for which a user searches.